Wolf Angels
by jaywolf27
Summary: Isaac comes to Scott's room needing a place to stay. Something unexpected happens between them. The beginnings of a love story between 2 young werewolves. I rated it M because I used some language and adult content. Slash. Scott/Isaac.


I do not own these characters. I love Teen Wolf. Writer's note: a few details may have changed, but that's due to memory. I also do not remember when Isaac and Mrs. McCall met for the first time. Anyway, please enjoy. I am wondering what to do next with it, so please read and review.

Chapter 1: "A Kiss, a Touch, and a Heartbeat"

Isaac stood in the doorway dripping wet from the rain. His white shirt clung to his lean frame. The soft glow from Scott's table lamp cast an erotic mixture of light and shadow painting Isaac as a young god-like creature. His damp tousled hair, wide and sad eyes, and defeated stature created a picture of submission and sadness. Scott's mouth opened slightly, slightly ashamed at admiring the view and the stark, emotionally naked presence of Isaac. He wasn't one to dwell much on, well, anything, but his eyes, at first dancing with sleep, now wide awake, caressed Isaac's frame top to bottom. A flush of heat struck Scott's chin and rose to his eyes, forcing them to well with unspoken and new emotions.

They remained still for a moment with Scott half-risen from his pillow in the warm bed and Isaac standing like a broken soul out in the cold. Eyes remained on one another until Isaac coughed, partially to the cold and to his own insecurity. Scott's eyes abruptly dropped and he swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, Isaac," Scott said suddenly, uncertainty clawing at his throat, "Please come in." Scott threw back the sheets and stood. Isaac's eyes beheld Scott, apparently neglecting to realize his shirtless torso. His smooth, exquisitely formed chest inspired dangerous thoughts in Isaac that both scared and intrigued him. His eyes, at first darting every other place but forward, settled on Scott's face. The boyish charm, the playfulness that bordered a mischievous spirit, pulled Isaac into focus. His eyes rested finally on Scott's own eyes. It was like finding a center. It was finding home.

Standing barely three feet from one another, Scott and Isaac felt no distance between them as if a gateway had opened. Through it there was a firm pull and a growing heat as if the very distance between them was under a magnifying glass and the sun was beaming down with incessant intensity. The ground could give way then and there, but they would neither notice nor care.

"Scott?" Mrs. McCall called from downstairs. "Are you up, honey?" Her voice broke whatever spell had befallen Scott and Isaac with a sudden rush of embarrassment and awkward eye movement. Scott blushed and stepped towards the door as Isaac sheepishly stepped aside further into the room. Isaac scratched the back of his head and felt heat around his face.

"I'm up here, mom," Scott said loudly through the open door. He half-turned to peek at Isaac. "Do you wanna stay over?" Isaac's heart lurched in both desire and fright. He searched the floor for an answer before rising his eyes back to Scott's. He nodded.

Scott's mother was now in the hallway. Scott grabbed a shirt and slipped it on then left his room to greet her. Isaac cowered inside before venturing outside. Scott hugged his mother who spotted Isaac.

"You have company?" she asked, a slight interest rising in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, this is Isaac," Scott said. Turning around and smiling. "We were, uh, studying. He, uh, I was hoping he could stay over."

"Um, OK," Scott's mother said. "Well, Isaac, it was nice to meet you. Scott," she said resuming her parental voice, "Let me know next time, ok?" She kissed Scott on the cheek and smiled. "Get some rest." At that she left the hallway and went back downstairs.

Scott, blushing slightly, headed back down the hallway and cocked his head towards the bedroom. Isaac slipped back inside and stopped at the bed. He turned and watched as Scott entered the room and closed the door behind him. He stood there with his back to the door, hand still on the knob, for several seconds. Isaac stood still nearly six feet away. Their eyes remained locked on one another the entire time. If it weren't for the sudden droplets of rain against the window pane it's possible neither would have even blinked.

Scott suddenly shifted and it was like the air flow started up again.

"Uh," Scott said, scratching at the nape of his neck, "Are you cool to sleep on the floor? I can grab some sheets and I have an extra pillow. We had an extra bedroom, but my mom's using it for storage."

"No, no that's cool," Isaac spoke at last, quicker than he liked. "I'm fine with the floor." Scott noticed Isaac was slightly shivering. His shirt was still plastered to his skin.

"I forgot you're wet," Scott said raising his wandering eyes back to Isaac's startled face. Isaac looked down and touched his clothing as if remembering he was cold and soaked. "I'm sorry I didn't offer before. I've got extra shirts and, uh, pants you can borrow." Scott walked over to his bureau and grabbed a t-shirt and drawstring sweatpants. He paused wondering if he should offer Isaac boxers. A sudden heated blush swelled over his chest and face before he shook his head and rather loudly shut the drawer.

"Here you go," Scott said handing the clothing to Isaac. "You can change across the hall in the bathroom, if you like."

"Thanks," Isaac said, "I truly appreciate this, Scott." He smiled and exited out the door to the bathroom. Inside, Isaac stripped off his wet clothing and stopped when he caught a glance in the mirror. He noted his scarily thin torso, the dark circles beneath his eyes, and the striking definition of his cheekbones. It didn't help that the bathroom light cast directly above and heightened each piece of him that was tired, breaking down, and lonesome. Isaac felt something brush his cheek and realized it was a single tear streaking down. He furiously wiped it away and turned on the faucet splashing his face with much needed water.

Scott, feeling a little lightheaded, sat down on his bed wondering what was going on inside. His heart was beating steadily, but there was a strange feeling building inside him. Scott thought over what had happened. The only thing different was Isaac. Scott's thoughts became hazy and that strange feeling elevated. Scott drifted and fell backwards onto his bed, his shirt rising above his abdomen. He closed his eyes and Isaac's face popped up. It was strange how these thoughts didn't scare him, but rather felt natural and right. Scott pictured Isaac with the clingy, wet t-shirt; his damp jeans tightly caressing his thin waist.

Isaac shut off the faucets and exited the bathroom. He paused before reentering Scott's room. A strange flow of emotions were merging together: confusion, anxiety, happiness, lust, and fear. The last two overpowered everything else. Part of him lusted for Scott but was afraid of losing the friendship. They had only just become closer. But, could he possibly ignore what had transpired tonight? Was it attraction? Did Scott feel for him the same way?

Scott heard the bathroom door open and his eyes flew open. He realized his dick was hard and the tip was peeking out the top of his pajama bottoms. Flushing with hormones and panic, Scott jolted up and tried to think of anything else. He realized his door was slightly ajar. Isaac hadn't come in yet. Did he see him? Scott's mind raced but instead of worrying about Isaac seeing him, he was wondering why he cared so much. What was it about Isaac that both scared and tantalized him?

Isaac pushed open the door to find Scott sitting upright at the edge of his bed. Scott looked up at Isaac with a confused look on his face.

"Scott?" Isaac asked entering the room and half-closing the door. "What is it?"

Scott remained motionless for a second before rising. Without knowing what he was doing Scott approached Isaac. He stopped less than a foot away. Scott's breath was quickening and his heart rate was rising. Isaac could feel the heat rising between them as his own heart rate increased. They looked at each other as if for the first time.

Scott moved closer, firmly grabbed Isaac's face, and kissed Isaac on the lips. He didn't mean for it to be hard, but Scott was surprised by his own intensity. He also was surprised by his lust and yearning. Isaac stepped slightly back. The door shut with a low slam. The sudden movement sent both chills and shock through Isaac and Scott.

Isaac's breath caught and a smile slowly formed on his lips with Scott still kissing him. Scott, in turn, let out a low laugh. His breath tickled Isaac's chin.

"Not quite what you expected, huh?" Scott said, "I know I didn't."

"I just needed a place to rest," Isaac said, searching for words. "I didn't expect this either. I- I felt something earlier." Scott looked approvingly as if he silently agreed with Isaac's assumption. "I guess you mean more to me than I thought."

"You mean a – I mean, I uh - oh, fuck it," Scott said defiantly. Scott's mouth crashed back on Isaac's as he pulled Isaac's face to meet his own. He parted Isaac's lips with his tongue. One hand was on Isaac's face and the other on his neck. Isaac's hands, unsure at first, now circled around Scott and pulled him closer.

"Fuck it, huh?" Isaac said this time pushing forward. Some brave part of him took over and he grasped Scott tightly and together they moved to the bed. Scott fell back with Isaac on top.

Suddenly aware of what he said, Scott paused catching his breath. "I mean, I, uh- I'm..."

"You're so cute, Scott," Isaac said, "I just want to kiss you. Slow is good." Isaac paused to catch his breath and to spy on Scott's suddenly worried expression. "Nothing else needs to happen." Isaac kissed Scott's forehead and then their noses touched: an Eskimo kiss. "At least, not yet anyway."

"OK," Scott said sighing. "I- I do like you, Isaac. It's just I- I've never kissed a guy before."

"Neither have I," Isaac offered with an endearing smirk. "First time for everything, right?"

"Yeah," Scott said pulling Isaac back in for another kiss, "I like how things are so far." Scott certainly liked the kissing part very much. Another part of him liked it as well.

"I can feel that," Isaac felt Scott's growing erection press into his own hardness. It was strange - all of it - that was happening. Isaac's fear of rejection, humiliation, and loneliness were stripped away with a kiss, a touch, and a heartbeat. He sensed Scott's animal instinct kick into gear to greet Isaac's own wolf. Scott's scent poured into Isaac like water. It filled his body to the brim with desire and impatience. He wanted more.

Scott thought he heard a strange sound erupt from somewhere when he realized it was himself. He had growled. He never did that with Allison. It felt undeniably right and it only seemed to drive Isaac crazier. Their tongues became impatient, their hands ravenous, and their bodies tensed with every part of their beings pouring into this moment.

Isaac bit Scott's lower lip and Scott winced, but not with pain only pleasure.

"You bit me," Scott said with a smile, and playfully licked Isaac's nose.

"So? What're you gonna do about that?" Isaac teased. Scott lurched upwards and roughly tossed Isaac onto his back. Scott, now on top with his legs on either side of Isaac's body, looked down upon Isaac as if he were the prey. Isaac watched with amused anticipation. Scott leaned gently back and gripped the bottom sides of his t-shirt. He then slowly, achingly and teasingly glided the shirt up over his hard abdomen, his muscular chest, and finally his defined arms and neck. He tossed it off and it flew out of sight, out of mind.

Scott never looked sexier than he did right then to Isaac. Scott's smooth torso glistened under the gentle warmth of the lamplight. Scott's nipples hardened with the coolness from the gentle rain mist wafting in under the window's narrow opening. Lust filled Isaac's eyes and desire pounded in his chest. Isaac couldn't remember the last time he was this hard: alone or for someone. Scott sat upright for several seconds as if allowing Isaac this moment to catch his breath and admire his body. The evening's coolness couldn't knock a single degree from the bed and its occupants. They were now encased in a gentle, roaring fire that could only be put out in one way.

"Like what you see?" Scott teased, sliding his hands playfully over his arms, his chest, and finally his stomach. Isaac groaned as Scott slid one hand down behind the belt. Scott closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He touched his cock feeling its hardness and its muscular pulse. It yearned and, combined with his heartbeat and werewolf lust, was going to burst.

"No fair, Scott," Isaac finally said, though it came out in shallow, barely breathed words. "No fair. Let me." Isaac tried to rise, but Scott stopped him.

"I'll come to you," Scott said, and he leaned back down and kissed Isaac hard on the mouth.

They kissed passionately for what seemed an infinite amount of time until breathing became an issue. They broke apart with a force that surprised both of them. They gazed into each other's eyes and then Scott slid off to the side. Scott draped one arm around Isaac's head stroking his curly hair while the other lay across Isaac's stomach. Scott's dick was pressed hard against Isaac's hip and he casually and tenderly pushed and rubbed against him. Isaac's right arm moved against Scott's arm across his stomach, while his free arm lay casually by his side. They remained side by side, in a sort of otherworldly trance, without caring if someone should enter.

Much time passed for it was morning before they knew it. Scott opened his eyes and felt the strong shine of daylight strike him. He squinted and raised his head. He caught sight of Isaac, sleeping soundly and quite beautifully, before him and he kissed him on the cheek with the sweetness for a lover. He pulled away from Isaac and padded out of his room to the bathroom across the hall.

Scott stood before the mirror and gazed upon his half-naked body. He felt good. He felt alive. He didn't ache or feel regret. Scott only felt happiness; he only felt love. Was that what it was?

Scott splashed water on his face and headed back into his bedroom. Isaac was still asleep on the bed. Scott watched him silently for some time before he heard movement on the stairs. He turned quickly and spotted his mother at the top of the stairwell.

"Good morning, Scott," she said cheerfully, though a hint of something was in her voice. "Did you sleep well?" Her question piqued his interest, but Scott left it there.

"Yes," he said with finality, "I slept fine. Better than I have in awhile."

"That's good, honey," she said half-turning back downstairs. "I have breakfast and coffee waiting downstairs. You might want to wake Isaac. You guys have school very soon."

"Mom?" Scott said suddenly not quite sure why or what he was going to say.

"Hmm," his mother paused and looked at him. "What is it, Scott?" She seemed rather attentive but also strangely aware. Did she know?

"Nothing, I-" Scott stopped. His pulse suddenly quickened.

"When you're ready, sweetie," she said smiling, and then started back downstairs. "I'll be down here when you're ready."

Scott smelled the strong scent of coffee and the sweetness of perfume trail behind her from the hallway. He stood unsure of what to do next. Did his mother just accept what had happened? Did she know what had happened? He wondered if she had wandered in before he had woken.

Scott walked back into his bedroom and shut the door. He lay back down beside Isaac and carefully stroked his hair. He leaned over and kissed Isaac's cheek. Isaac's eyes fluttered open and he turned his face to Scott. Isaac smiled sweetly and Scott's heart jumped. It had to be love.

"Good morning, Isaac," Scott said.

"Good morning, Scott," Isaac returned.

A kiss on the lips was followed by a touch of two hands and the synchronization of two heartbeats. They were ready for a new day.


End file.
